Witchtree - Der Hexenbaum
Sommerferien, 1995 Es kam mir vor, als wäre es der heißeste Sommer meines Lebens gewesen. Ich war 16 Jahre alt und die Ferien neigten sich bereits dem Ende zu. Ich hatte jeden Tag der Ferien mit meiner besten Freundin, Sam, verbracht. Heimlich war ich in sie verliebt, was sie sicher auch schon längst gemerkt hatte, aber nie sprachen wir darüber. Es war mal wieder einer dieser schwülen, müde machenden Abende. Die Sonne versank langsam dunkelorange in einem dunklen, bunten Bett aus Wolkendecken, die Luft kühlte sich jedoch kein bisschen ab und mir rannen Schweißperlen von der Stirn als wir durch ein ausgetrocknetes Flussbett rannten und uns gegenseitig jagten. Sam war, obwohl ich ein Junge bin und längere Beine habe als sie, irgendwie immer schneller als ich gewesen. Vielleicht weil sie sich geradezu schwebend zwischen den Baumstämmen umherwand und wie ein Reh durchs Unterholz sprang. "Na, kannst du nicht mehr?", schrie sie hinter sich, während sie über die Wurzeln der Bäume hüpfe und immer mehr aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand. "Doch!", entfloh es mir kurz und gedrungen und ein stechender Schmerz durchzog plötzlich meine linke Seite. Ich änderte meine Atmung um den Schmerz zu verringern aber er wurde so stark, dass ich stehenbleiben und mir die Seite halten musste. Als ich mich gegen einen Baum lehnte und meine Rippen strich und massierte, hörte ich nichts als das laute Rauschen meines Blutes in meinen Ohren. Langsam beruhigte sich mein Kreislauf und ich nahm meine Umgebung wieder bewusster wahr. Es war totenstill. Ich stand inmitten dichter Laubbäume und die Sonne schickte ihre letzten, blutroten Strahlen durch die Baumwipfel. Sam musste schon zu weit vorgelaufen sein, als dass ich ihre Schritte noch hätte hören können. Doch plötzlich hörte ich ihre Stimme, "Vic!" Ihre Stimme klang nicht so wie zuvor. Es schien, als wäre sie... verstört. Sie konnte kaum 100 Meter entfernt sein. Ich keuchte kurz auf, stieß mich vom Baum ab und ging, so schnell ich konnte in die Richtung aus welcher ich Sam hab schreien hören. Als ich zwischen den immer dichter werdenden Bäumen umherstolperte, knallte mir, völlig unerwartet etwas hartes urplötzlich auf den Schädel. "Ahh!" platzte es schmerzerfüllt aus mir heraus. Als würden die immer noch heftigen Seitenstiche nicht schon reichen, durchdrang meinen Kopf ein dumpfer, gleichmäßiger Schmerz. Kurz benommen suchte ich den Boden nach dem ab, was eben auf mich gefallen war. Wenige Schritte von mir entdeckte ich das Skelett einer, so glaubte ich, Krähe. Aber auch Steine und dicke, kurze Äste lagen dort verstreut. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was genau es gewesen sein könnte. Noch kurz rieb ich mir den Kopf als Sams Stimme wieder, nun näher, ertönte. "Wo bleibst du denn?!", schrie sie nun etwas genervt aber immer noch mit dieser Angst in der Stimme. "Ja, sofort...bin gleich da.", rief ich und taumelte, eine Hand am Kopf, eine die Seite haltend in die Richtung aus der ihre Stimme kam. Die Bäume lichteten sich als ich einen kleinen Hang hinauftrabte und dann erblickte ich Sam, welche vor einem längst verfallenen, irgendwie sehr gruselig ausschauendem land- oder Bauernhaus stand und wild mit den Armen fucheltete. "Guck dir das an!" rief sie total verängstigt und schockiert zu mir. Ich blickte fragend in ihre Richtung und verstand nicht recht was so außergewöhnlich oder angsteinflößend an dem Haus gewesen sein sollte, als ich genauer hinsah, noch während ich auf Sam zuging. Die Fenster waren scheinbar von innen mit schwarzer Farbe komplett bestrichen worden, sodass man nicht mehr hineinschauen konnte. Überall an der Veranda hingen eigenartige, aus sämtlichen im Wald zu findenden Materialien, gebaute Figuren welche an hässliche miniatur Vogelscheuchen erinnerten. Als ich schließlich neben Sam stand, umschloss ich sie mit meinen Armen und wir blickten gebannt auf das zerfallende Gemäuer. "Ich möchte wieder nach Hause, Vic." flüsterte sie halb abwesend, halb ängstlich. "Wie kann es sein, dass wir das Haus noch nie gesehen haben? Wie lange laufen wir jetzt schon durch diesen Wald?". Ihr Satz endete kaum hörbar. "Seit ich denken kann." , antwortete ich genauso leise und schloss meine Arme fester um sie. Das war wohl mehr als selbstsüchtig aber ich musste diese Situation ausnutzen. Wann war Sam schon mal so geschockt und verängstigt, als dass ich sie so nah bei mir haben könnte. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und sprang nach hinten, starrte auf ein Fenster im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses und zeigte mit einer Hand hinauf. "Da war ein Schatten, ich schwöre es!" . Ich runzelte die Stirn und schaute angestrengt, denn es war nun fast dunkel und die letzten Strahlen der dämmernden Sonne kämpften sich ihren Weg zur Lichtung. Ich konnte jedoch nichts entdecken. Ich drehte mich schulterzuckend und fragend zu ihr um. "Wirklich, glaub mir." Sie bestand drauf. "Ja..." begann ich verständnisvoll, "Ich glaube dir doch. Aber naja, an so einem Ort sieht man denke ich mal schnell Dinge die eigentlich nicht da sind, sowas wie Schatten und so." Ich legte ein leichtes Lächeln auf, spürte jedoch dass Sam sich immer unwohler hier fühlte. Ich ging zu ihr, nahm ihre Hand und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Sie drehte sich mit mir um, schaute aber öfter nochmal zum Haus zurück und wir gingen, durch den nun stockdunklen Wald nach Hause. Sie wohnte eine Straße weiter von meinem Haus entfernt. Ich brachte sie noch zur Tür, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und schlenderte dann zu meinem. In der Nacht konnte ich nicht einschlafen. Ich lag in meinem Bett und balancierte eine Cappy der Chicago Bulls auf der Spitze eines Bleistifts, während ich über den vergangenen Tag nachdachte. Das Haus faszinierte mich auf eine erschreckende Art- und Weise und ich wollte unbedingt dorthin zurückkehren um es weiter zu erkunden. Wie es wohl drinnen aussehen mochte? Ob dort auch so gruselige Teile drin hängen würden, wie draußen an der Veranda? Und wer hat diese Dinger gebaut und dort aufgehangen? Tausende Fragen schwirrten durch meinen Kopf bis ich irgendwann wegdriftete und in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Ich kenne sie, seit ich denken kann. Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Aus einer tiefen, unzertrennlichen Freundschaft wurde für mich eine unabstreitbare Liebe. Für Sam...ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, dass sie mich durchschaut hat, spätestens seit letztem Weihnachten als ich sie geküsst hatte und danach aus dem Raum gerannt bin, nachdem ich ihr das Amulett mit der Gravur meines Namens geschenkt hatte. Eine ganze Woche hatte ich sie dann gemieden weil es mir so unendlich peinlich gewesen ist und ich mich in Grund und Boden geschämt hätte, wäre ich ihr über den Weg gelaufen. Es war einige Tage her, als wir uns das letzte mal sahen, der Abend an welchem wir das unheimliche Haus entdeckt hatten. Ich hatte sie mal wieder abgeholt und wir hatten uns einen Rucksack mitgenommen mit den üblichen Picknick und Bade Utensilien. Als wir dann an dem kleinen, vom Wald umsäumten See angekommen waren, schmiss ich den Rucksack in die Büsche, streiftemeine Jeansshorts ab, rannte auf den kleinen, hölzernen Steg und machte einen Hechtsprung in den See welcher wie ein Spiegel unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel lag. Ich zerbrach die Stille und als ich wieder auftauchte, hüpfe Sam jubelnd auf und ab. "Ich hoffe es ist eiskalt!" schnaubte sie gehässig, lächelte dann jedoch lieb. "Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Es ist perfekt, total angenehm.". Sam entkleidete sich bis auf ihren Badeanzug und folgte mir ins Wasser. Nach einiger Zeit, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde schwammen wir ans Ufer um uns abzutrocknen, das Essen auszupacken und die Wärme der nachmittäglichen Sonne zu genießen. Ich bemerkte kaum, dass ich mich scheinbar immer wieder in der Landschaft feststarrte bis Sam mich sanft an der Schulter boxte. "Hey, du bist so abwesend und nachdenklich, was hast du?" fragte sie fast schon besorgt. Ich kam zuckend wieder zu mir und starrte sie einen Moment lang unwissend und verständnislos an bis ihre Frage in mein Bewusstsein vordrang. "Ach, Nichts ist. Ich genieße den Moment." , ich grinste übertrieben breit und biss von dem Apfel ab, welcher die ganze Zeit in meiner Hand gelegen hatte und bereits braun angelaufen war. Wir verbrachten noch einige Stunden am See bis es plötzlich kühler wurde. Sam fröstelte als sie ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. "Wollen wir dann langsam los? Wir können ja noch zu dir oder mir. Ich habe mir gestern ein Video ausgeliehen, so eine Horrorkomödie. Könnten wir uns ja anschauen. Und Mikrowellenpopcorn hat Mum auch gekauft. Wie wär's?" Ich schaute kurz zu Boden und fasste einen Entschluss. "Ich, ich will noch ein bisschen am See bleiben." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und senkte dann kurz den Blick. Ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich in diesem einen Hauch von Enttäuschung entdecken konnte. "Ich möchte einfach noch ein bisschen hierbleiben und nachdenken." Ich stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu, nahm sie in die Arme und küsste kurz ihren Hals. "Hat Nichts mit dir zu tun." , flüsterte ich ihr zu. Sie drehte sich verlegen weg und verschwand dann, sich am Kopf kratzend im Wald. "Bis Später." , hörte ich sie noch durch die Bäume rufen. "Ja, bis dann!" rief ich zurück. Ich hatte sie angelogen. Meine Absicht war es nicht am See zu sitzen und nachzudenken, sondern zu dem Haus zurückzukehren, auch wenn mir auffiel als ich durch den Wald wandelte, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte wo das Haus war. Ich lief ohne eine bestimmte Richtung immer tiefer in den Wald, bis ich schließlich komplett die Orientierung verloren hatte. Noch war es hell genug um alles gut zu sehen. Es war gegen 19 Uhr und ich entschied mich nur noch in eine Richtung zu gehen, immer geradeaus. Irgendwann kam ich an die Stelle, an welcher mir an dem einen Abend etwas auf den Kopf gefallen war, und ich bin mir sicher gewesen weil ich das Vogelskelett und die Steine wiedererkannte. Es konnte also nicht mehr weit sein. Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern wo ich hingelaufen war, als Sam mich gerufen hatte. Ich irrte noch durch einige Baumgruppen bis ich schließlich den Hang erreichte und dann am Rande der Lichtung stand. Ich ging auf das Haus zu, während ich mich zu allen Seiten umschaute. So ein Ort machte einen schon irgendwie paranoid. Als ich auf der Veranda vor der Tür zum stillstand kam, betrachtete ich die kleinen hässlichen Figuren welche rumherum aufgehängt worden waren. Einige sahen richtig verkrustet und einfach nur widerlich aus. So organisch und einst lebendig irgendwie. Ich war kurz davor eine zu berühren welche direkt vor meinem Gesicht baumelte als ich etwas hörte was wie zerbrechendes Glas klang. Ich schrickte auf und stolperte rücklings die Treppe der Veranda herunter und lauschte dann angestrengt. Wieder. Als würde Fensterglas zerspringen. Ich rannte an der rechten Seite des Hauses entlang, noch während ich hörte wie immer wieder etwas klirrend zersprang. Es klang von hinter dem Haus hervor. Als ich um die Ecke rannte, erblickten meine Augen einen alten, verkohlten rauchenden Baum. Als hätte jemand ihn vor kurzem angezündet und wollte diesen niederbrennen lassen. An einem Ast hingen zwei lange Eisenketten mit Handschellen daran herunter. Auf dem Boden war ein schwarzer Haufen Asche welche noch ganz leicht glühte. In der Erde neben dem Baum war eine kleine, fast komplett mit Moss bewachsene Steintafel, in welcher etwas eingelassen war. Irgendwas mit Hexenbaum. Ich drehte mich wieder zur Hinterwand des Hauses und sah dass eines der schwarz bemalten Fenster komplett eingeschlagen war und mir einen Blick ins innere des Hauses gewährte. Plötzlich durchfuhr mich eines Eiseskälte und ein seichter Windhauch streifte meinen Nacken. Ich drehte mich wieder zu dem Baum, als ich plötzlich etwas entdeckt, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass es zuvor nicht dort war. Ein vergilbter, zerknitterter Zettel flatterte abgeknickt vom Baumstamm. Ich trat näher heran. Er war mit, ich glaube es waren Stricknadeln an der Rinde festgemacht worden. Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen und versuchte angestrengt die offensichtlich völlig veraltete Schrift zu entziffern. Es schien als wäre der Zettel vor langer Zeit geschrieben worden. " Es war nicht nur ein Schatten." Ich riss den Zettel von der Rinde, ungläubig dessen was ich gelesen hatte. Und da schoss es mir in den Kopf. Sam's Worte. "Da war ein Schatten, ich schwöre es!" Ich starrte auf den Aschehaufen als mir etwas ins Auge stach. Ein leichtes, silbriges Glänzen zwischen dem Staub. Ich kniete mich nieder und wühlte es heraus. Mit dem Daumen strich ich die Asche von dem Amulett. Ihrem Amulett. Danach passierte alles ganz schnell. Nachdem ich völlig aufgelöst wieder Zuhause ankam, rief ich die Polizei und schilderte was passiert war. Dass ich nicht wieder dorthin zurückkehren wollte, dafür hatten sie Verständnis. Ich beschrieb ihnen die etwaige Lage des Ortes und verkroch mich in meinem Zimmer. Meine Eltern waren, wie so oft, nicht Zuhaus. Sam's Eltern würden verständigt werden und ich selbst wollte ihnen diese grausame Nachricht auch nicht überbringen. Ich bin nie wieder dort gewesen. Nach all den Jahren bin ich immernoch ratlos. Die Polizei fand keine Spuren und Sam's Fall wurde irgendwann zu den Akten gelegt. Ich lag auf meinem Bett und lies meinen Blick durch mein Bücherregal streifen. Ich entdeckte die kleine Kiste, in welcher ich Erinnerungen an Sam aufbewahrt hatte. Ich holte die Kiste auf mein Bett, öffnete sie und verteilte die vielen Kinokarten, die Kaugummipapiere und die anderen Dinge auf dem ganzen Bett. Das Amulett lag unter allen anderen Sachen in der Kiste. Ich nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es. Ich machte es auf und schaute in mein eigenes Gesicht. Ob sie das Bild wohl mochte? Ich werde es nie erfahren. Was sie für mich gefühlt hat. Ob sie genauso gefühlt hat für mich, wie ich für sie. Ich verschloss das Amulett und drehte es. Nun sah ich etwas, was mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen war. In das Metall war ein Pentagramm eingraviert. By Chiix3 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Objekte